Sakura Wars: By Them, For Her, Because of Him
by superecho
Summary: In a case, somehow Diana got arrested as the new main suspect, while Rosita got suspected as the possible accomplice. With Shinjiro as the defense's aid and Gemini as the key witness, will Cheiron able to free her friend? Court Battle, Sakura Wars style!


Hello again, guys and gals! I didn't feel really healthy a few days ago, but now I'm grateful that I've recovered. Sorry for the lag in my stories, and thank you for waiting. Thank you too for your supports on my previous story: **[Sakura Wars: Rosita in Jam! ~Shooting Star Angel~]**! Yes, the game of "**Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love**" really touched us all to our deepest part of heart. And it's not only once, but twice! As a result, here's another story of Shinjiro and co. which born inside of my mind again. This is the sequel of **[Sakura Wars: Rosita in Jam! ~Shooting Star Angel~]**! Before it's about Rosita, but this time it's about… Hehe! Can you guess? …Of course you can!

This time it contain multiple chapters, but each chapter won't be long, so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed it!

/

**Disclaimer**: The wonderful game of Sakura Taisen V or Sakura Wars: ~So Long, My Love~ is belongs to RED Entertainment. Thanks to NIS America too for bringing this game to USA version.

/

/Backstage/

Cheiron : _*mumble, mumble*_

Diana : Umm, excuse me…

superecho : Yes, Diana?

Diana : Why is Cheiron look so nervous?

superecho : Well, maybe she was worried about her role in this story.

Gemini : Her role in this story…? I thought she'll have no problem with it.

Cheiron : _*mumble, mumble*_

Gemini : But looking her keep walking in circles like that…

Diana : …It made us worried!

Cheiron : _*mumble, mumble, and mumble*_

superecho : Well, don't worry about it too much…

Subaru : We had to. She's our friend.

Gemini : Oh, Subaru… _***tears***_

Subaru : …That's why we should get ready. Right, Rosita? _***evil grin***_

Rosita : Yes, Subaru! Cheiron feel suck before feel suckered! _***nasty grin***_

Gemini : Suckered…?

Diana : …..

superecho : …..

Cheiron : _*mumble, mumble, mumble, and mumble*_

superecho : …..Subaru.

Subaru : What is it?

superecho : …You're a demon.

Subaru : If I'm a demon, then you're Oda Nobunaga the Demon Lord.

superecho : But you dragged an innocent girl like Rosita, too!

Subaru : It's still no worse than you, who wrote this story.

superecho : Ugh.

Cheiron : _*mumble, mumble, mumble, mumble, and mumble*_

Anri : It's alright! I like this story!

superecho : Not you too, Anri!

Cherry : Give it up. She has been trained personally by Subaru.

superecho : Ugh.

Cheiron : **CAN YOU GUYS BE QUIET?**

superecho : Sorry.

Cheiron : Ah, you… I'll break your head!

superecho : Argh! Help!

Ratchet : Stop it, Cheiron. Doing a role no matter what it is, isn't that a professional?

Cheiron : I know, but…

Ratchet : Then get ready.

Cheiron : _*sigh*_ Fine.

Shinjiro : _*pant, pant*_ I'm back, everyone! Did I miss something?

Gemini : E-Everything's alright, Shiny!

Shinjiro : I see, but… Cheiron, why you looked pale? Did a dog just chase you?

Cheiron : ! Shin…!

Shinjiro : Argh! Help!

superecho : …You're not helping Shinjiro?

Ratchet : He'll be fine. Plus, the curtain is about to rise.

superecho : Poor Shin…

Ratchet : …And this story won't finish if the writer's head is broken, anyway.

superecho : …That's the only reason for saving me?

Sunnyside : I'm looking forward to this! It's Showtime!

Ratchet : Star Division, move out! Our objective is to give the entire readers a show they'll never forget!

Everyone but Shinjiro: **Yes, ma'am!**

/

_Still at the backstage…_

Shinjiro : …..

superecho : Shinjiro, are you going to be okay?

Shinjiro : Yes…

superecho : But your nose is bleeding…

Shinjiro : …It'll bleed again later, anyway. Don't worry!

superecho : …Well, good luck!

/

* * *

**Sakura Wars**

**By Them, For Her, and Because of Him**

**~Highway Star of Justice~**

**By superecho**

/

**#1:** By Them, Struck

/

**# New York City, 1928 A.D.**

It is another free and easy day in the New York City; the streets and buildings are shining bright, illuminated by its people's spirit. Throughout the distance, children are laughing, men are smiling, women are gossiping, and the birds are chirping peacefully. The sun hides quietly between the clouds, shrouding the entire city with warm light of life. The perfect city in America, the perfect New York, is standing before everyone's eyes. Dreams, hope, compassion, courage, friendship… Good thoughts has gathered together, made those around or passing by engulfed with its soothing atmosphere. Yes, every single place in this city was blessed… Of course, the eye-catching theater in Times Square is not an exception.

**/Times Square – Little Lip Theater**

Despite there's only very few people inside the theater, the atmosphere is so tense. Like a battlefield, feelings of 'I will win' and 'I will not lose' are felt on every corner of this extravagant building. To be exact, the feelings are rotating around the entrance, where some of the actresses are having a time of concentration.

"…," a pair of brown eyes is locking on the targets, all to get the 'bounty'.

"…," a pair of blue eyes is sharpening its vision, so neither of the targets is getting away.

"*gulp*," another pair of brown eyes is holding breath, before the sound of destiny is heard.

And with the silent sound of wind, another pair of blue eyes raises its judgment: to flip the gold of prosperity and announce the start of war at its sound of destiny!

_***CLING***_

At the speed of humanity, two pairs of eyes are burning with desires for victory. At the speed of hand, two hands are drawing two tools of war from its sockets. Along with air flow of life, shots of destruction are launched.

_***BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG***_

After sighs and huffs can be heard, a lady's voice speaks, "_***whistle* **_The match is over! The score is 4 : 6. Rosita wins!"

"Yeah! I win!" Rosita Aries, the little Mexican girl is jumping happily, waving her golden gun back and forth.

"No… I lose…," Gemini Sunrise, the young Texas girl is lowering her head in shame, gripping her revolver down to the floor.

"That was a great performance, Rosita! You shot 6 targets faster than Gemini!" Anri praised.

"Keeheehee. Thanks!" Rosita replied with a grin, putting back her golden gun to its place.

"That was too bad, Gemini," Cherry cheered up Gemini. Not as the referee, but as a friend.

"I… I've failed you, Cherry…," Gemini sobbed, her eyes are so thin with tears flowing.

Cherry sighs, "Come now, you're from Texas aren't you? Stand strong as you protect your land in the good ol' days!"

Innocently, Gemini accepted every word of Cherry's and standing back, "Right! I'm the proud country girl of Texas! Just like Jeanne the Arc…"

Within seconds, Gemini has already become the famous Jeanne the Arc and other casts of her great story. She played both roles by switching places where she stood.

"…But I want Jesus to forgive me, too. …And your sister, Geminine, she's still your best friend? My sister's just- She's wonderful."

Raising her Japanese fan to her lip, Subaru speaks, "Jeanne's sister is Catherine, Gemini. Geminine is your sister."

With an embarrassed face, Gemini snaps out of it, "Hehe, sorry. I guess I was too carried away."

Standing up from her chair, Subaru speaks elegantly, "Thank you for your participation, everyone. As promised, I shall give the Deluxe Meat set to Rosita."

"Yes! Deluxe Meat set to eat! Japanese cow meat!" Rosita yelled excitedly.

"Deluxe Meat Set… Do you hate me…?" Gemini whimpered sadly.

Yup, it is a free and easy day at the Little Lip Theater, too. With everyone had a day off and had nothing to do, Gemini proposed a gun skill competition. Actually, it started when she chatted with Rosita- about how they use guns and all. At a point, Gemini wondered if she could beat her if Rosita is just using one gun. Rosita fired up a little, and asked Gemini to test it out at a shooting practice. Yes, it should've been a shooting practice. But Subaru sneak in the conversation, heat things up, and somehow arranged this 'Gun Competition'. Gemini was the one who bite the bait; but as Subaru announced the Deluxe Meat set: special imported meat set from Japan as the prize, Rosita's jump into frenzy. Gemini was burning as well, since she's dying for weeks to order that meat from Japan, and neither Mr. Sunnyside nor Shinjiro is helping. With Cherry as the referee and Anri as the watcher, the competition started. Gemini lost, though.

/

"_*sob, sob* _Deluxe Meat set…," Gemini whimpered.

"Don't cry, Gemini! You did great, too! …Although I was expecting you to win," Cherry cheered again, with her eyes are staring at the money in Anri's hands.

"Yes, Gemini! …I was afraid that Rosita will lose, till the last seconds!" Anri cheered Gemini too, but her eyes are looking at the money in her hands with joy.

"Boo! Anri doesn't believe me?" Rosita pouted, her cheeks are filled up with air.

Oh, I forgot to mention… Being kindred spirits with the others, Cherry and Anri decided to have a competition between them too. It's to bet some not-serious-amount of pocket money on the winner; Cheery picked Gemini, while Anri picked Rosita. With one gun Rosita's firing speed was reduced a little, but it still can keep up with Gemini's. Even Rosita's 6th target was almost stolen by Gemini, if she didn't risk her shoulder to be strained. Thank goodness it's not, though.

"So Rosita, congratulations on your victory," Subaru praised Rosita, shaking hands with her.

"Thank you, Subaru!" Rosita grinned; her mouth is filled with drool…

"Rosita, how are you going to eat the Deluxe Meat set?" Subaru asked.

"Well, I'll just grill it with some peppers and salts! It'll taste yummy!" Rosita told, lifting the meat set high in the air.

Gemini stopped crying; instead of tears coming out from her eyes, now drool is coming out of her mouth. Seeing that, Subaru-

"Rosita, do you know how to cook the Deluxe Meat set, so it'll burn in your mouth?" Subaru asked out of blue.

Rosita's face filled with mixed expression, "Eh? Put some spice?"

Subaru tinkles her pointer finger, "No, no. You won't be able to take out even 10% of the Deluxe Meat set's true deep beef flavor that way."

"So, what should I do?" Rosita frowned; her appetite was reduced.

"Let's see… Gemini, you may have 40% of this Deluxe Meat set," Subaru said, pointing at Gemini.

"Eh? But I'm the winner, right?" Rosita protested.

As she just heard an angel's voice, Gemini hugs Subaru, "Really? Thank you…!"

Subaru feel crushed to the bones, "H-Hey, let me go… T-There's one condition!"

Gemini let go of her hug, and stares at Subaru with horsy eyes, "I'll do anything!"

After checking that her bones are still in place, Subaru continues, "You have to cook the entire meat for Rosita. Not only that, you have to share your 40% part with the rest of us."

Gemini's eyes are lit up that her will to cook and eat are sliced up in one swing, "Of course! I'll do it!"

With an angelic smile, Rosita join in, "Then, I'll share my 60% part with everyone, too!"

"Wow, Rosita. You're a great girl," Cherry was touched, and the words just slipped out of her lip.

"True, Rosita. I have no idea that you're good at Math," Anri was touched, for an entirely different reason.

"That's not it, Anri!" Cherry complained at her best friend's dumbness.

"Well, Rosita. Let's thank our life saver, the generous Ms. Kujo here!" Gemini raised her fist.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rosita raised Niccolo.

"What're you girls doi- Ah!" Subaru tried to dodge the 'assault', but it was too late.

_***CRATTLE, CRATTLE***_ The two girls are hugging Subaru with tremendous force.

"We love you, Subaru!" Rosita stated their feelings, while hugging Subaru's lower part of the body.

"We really do!" Gemini expressed their seriousness, while crunching Subaru's upper part of the body.

"Yes, I understand… But, let me go already!" Subaru stated her pain, while struggling from being crushed to death.

_***CRATTLE, CRATTLE***_ The hugs gets stronger instead; and for the first time in her life, Subaru blamed her parents for giving her such a small body.

Meanwhile, Shinjiro just entered the room. He has no idea what's going on with the scene he is seeing right now; nor he has any courage to ask away.

At last, with a worry-free smile, Shinjiro speaks, "…Everyone is having fun."

"You must be blind," Cherry sighed.

"Shin's eyesight is very poor," Anri added.

"**GO CHECK YOUR EYES AT THE OPTICIAN!**" Subaru finished it with a fury.

"Shins, we're going to have a very delicious lunch treat today!" Rosita continued, ignoring Subaru.

"Let's thank Subaru with a hug for that!" Gemini added some 'spices'.

"Don't!" Subaru yelled for her life.

"Aw Subaru, you don't have to be shy," Cherry played along.

"She is NOT shy!" Anri protested with a red face.

Shinjiro's face turned like one of a fool, "I-Is that so, Subaru? Well, if you insist…"

"…," defeated, Subaru accepted her 'death'.

"Shin is so stupid!" Anri got angry from jealou- Um… something, before punch Shinjiro on the face.

"Aww!" Shinjiro whined in pain. Well, he deserves it.

"…What's going on here?" the confused Cheiron who just entered, asked.

"…I'm afraid you're asking the wrong person," Ratchet who also just entered, answered.

/

After things has calmed down, everyone is seated nicely on the Bar's seats. Well, except Subaru who is keep scrubbing her back and Shinjiro who is keep scrubbing his face.

"I see… Deluxe Meat set imported directly from Japan? That's sound really like a soul-food," Cheiron said with a smile.

"It's rare for any of us to eat something like that. Thank you, Subaru," Ratchet added.

"…I'll accept any kind of courtesy except hug," Subaru said with cool look as always, although her back must've said otherwise.

"So you'll be the one who cook it, Gemini? Do you need a hand? I'll teach you more details on how to make a soul food," Cheiron offered gently.

"Sure! I will also teach you about my new cooking technique!" Gemini accepted with a gift.

"…Oh, were you challenging me?" Cheiron said, getting 'turned on'.

"Cheiron and Gemini! Cheiron and Gemini! Cooking battle!" Rosita poured oil on the fire.

But Cheiron got up her seat, "Sorry, but can it wait until the evening?"

"Huh? Why?" Rosita frowned, as her appetite is about to explode.

"I got a trial this afternoon. I just come here to pick up some documents," Cheiron answered.

"You're still working at this rare holiday?" Gemini asked with a wonder on her face.

Stand up strongly, Cheiron answers, "Haha. As an actress, yes. As a lawyer, no. Justice can be late, but have to come."

"You're so cool, Cheiron!" Anri praised with sparkling eyes.

"You go girl," Cherry added.

"Hahaha. Thanks, girls!" Cheiron laughed happily.

"Well, I'm not too hungry right now, so I think it'll be fine," Shinjiro agreed.

"I'm not having an appetite either, right now," Subaru agreed too. Well, with her body squashed flat, it'll take hours to put anything inside her stomach.

"I see. That's too bad…," Rosita whimpered.

"Cheer up, Rosita. In exchange, I'll ask Sunnyside to set up a dinner at the rooftop with me," Ratchet proposed with a stunning beauty.

"That's a good idea, Ratchet! I will help, too!" Anri got excited.

"For the rare holiday and Cheiron's upcoming victory. That sounds perfect," Cherry added.

"It's decided then, a party at the rooftop's garden!" Gemini clenched her fists, full of energy.

"Yaay! May I invite my boys, too?" Rosita asked with cute eyes.

"Of course. They're very welcome," Ratchet approved.

"Speaking of which, where are they, Rosita?" Shinjiro wondered.

"They're taking supplementary lessons!" Rosita answered with thin eyes and sour look. Chances are, they're got punished by Rosita for their mistakes at the previous play.

"I-I see… Then, I'll help to buy the ingredients," Shinjiro offered too.

"I'll lend a hand once I got back. Well, I'll see you guys later," Cheiron said, making her leave.

_A few minutes after Cheiron left…_

"…There, that's all the ingredients. Don't get it wrong, Shiny!" Gemini said, while handing Shinjiro a list of ingredients.

"I see. Well, I should get going," Shinjiro said with a smile, ready to go shopping with samurai spirit.

"Bye-bye, Shins!" Rosita waved with a smile.

But Shinjiro turned his back, "Oh; that reminds me…"

"What is it?" Subaru asked.

Shinjiro wear a worried expression, "I haven't seen Diana… Where is she?"

Ratchet steps up, "Oh, you don't have to worry about her. She is currently invited to a Health and Medicine party, as a talented doctor of the future."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Shinjiro opened his mouth wide.

Rosita put an annoyed look, "Diana not invited us?"

Subaru patted Rosita on the head, "It can' be helped. That event is only for doctors."

"She was invited as last minute guest, too. So, she has no time to tell us even she wanted to," Ratchet completed.

"Don't worry; the party should be finished within a few hours. Once she's returned to her apartment, I'll let her know," Subaru offered with a cool smile.

"I see… Thank you, Subaru!" Rosita hugged Subaru in joy.

"Ugh, couldn't you think of another act of gratitude?" Subaru complained in agony.

A flash of idea passed Subaru's brain.

With a vicious smile, Subaru says, "Say thanks to Ratchet too, Rosita."

Innocently, Rosita followed Subaru's 'advice' and hugs Ratchet, "Thank you, Ratchet!"

"You're welcome, Rosita… But y-you're hugging too hard…," Ratchet gasped for air.

"Join in, Gemini," Subaru 'advised'.

"Sure!" Gemini followed the 'advice' blindly.

"Wait, no!" Ratchet screamed, but it was no avail.

_***CRATTLE, CRATTLE* *CRACK***_

"I think I heard a sound of cracking bones…," Shinjiro wondered.

"…It was just your imagination," Cherry closed the case.

Shinjiro scrubs his head, before turn and go, "Well, I'll go now…"

"Be careful, Shin!" Anri waved with a cute smile.

Shinjiro turned back again and said, "Oh, that reminds me…,"

"What is it now, Tiger?" Cherry asked.

Shinjiro moves closer to Anri, "Anri, how's the man's kimono? Have you finished it yet?"

As if just drinking a large bottle of hot water, Anri's face turns red, "W-W-W-Why do you want to know…?"

"Well, I was wondering if I can try it once it's finished…," Shinjiro said with a laugh.

[_He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it. He wants to wear it.]_ All those words filled Anri's head; made her face a vermillion, and looked about to burst.

Shinjiro continues with a strong heart, "Well, it's very comfortable to wear, so I was also wondering if you could make me one, too…"

[_He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono. He likes the kimono.]_ All those words are leaving no empty space in Anri's 'Memory Card'; her face is now all red, and it's hard to see if she even has any facial parts.

"…Anri? Anri? Can you hear me?" Shinjiro wave his hand back and forth in front of Anri's 'face', but there's no response.

Seconds later, Anri fall on her knees from an 'overheat'.

"Anri! Are you okay?" Shinjiro hold her with his hands, worried.

"S-Shin… I…," Anri was about to say something from her burning chest, but…

…On Anri's back, Subaru is ready to take out something from her pocket. It is a piece of-

"…Stupid Shin!" Anri yelled with a red face and even redder jab.

"Aww! What did I do?" Shinjiro backed out from the impact.

With an evil smile, Subaru put 'the thing' back in her pocket and return to her original position, as if nothing's happened.

"…I'm going now," Shinjiro said weakly, leaving the theater with two red marks of punch (from the same girl) on both of his cheeks.

/

_Meanwhile, near Harlem…_

An unknown guy (or girl?) is standing in front of a standing lamp near Cheiron's Law Office. With an envelope on his (or her?) left hand, he (or she?) is laughing mischievously.

"Watch out, lawyer… Everything that's precious to you… I shall take them all!"

_A few hours later…_

_***RING, RING, RING***_

"Oh, sorry. That's my Cameratron," Shinjiro said, taking out his pocket watch and use it as a phone, "Hello?"

"Shinjiro, we have an emergency," a female elegant voice said.

"Subaru? What's wrong?" Shinjiro asked, worried.

At the same time, Cheiron entered the room, "Man, what a case…"

"Cheiron, did you finish the trial?" Cherry asked, curious.

"Did you win?" Gemini asked, very eager to know.

"Well, the trial was being hold for a day. My client was already out of blame, but the real culprit still on the loose," Cheiron explained, in a tired tone.

"That's sounds rough," Ratchet commented.

Cheiron sighs, "That's why tomorrow we're going to held another trial, once the new suspect is arise-"

"Everyone, we got an emergency!" Shinjiro yelled out of blue.

"W-What is it, Shin?" Cheiron asked, as she has a bad feeling.

With dread-filled face, Shinjiro speaks, "There's a case happened… And Diana is the suspect!"

"**WHAT?**" everyone screamed in unison.

/

_**To be continued…**_

/

* * *

Phew… Finally done, the #1! I know it's nothing serious yet, but it's necessary for the story. If you haven't noticed, Cheiron's the main star this time. It's kind of hard for me to write about her, so there weren't much yet in this chapter. I guess I have to play Cheiron's route in the game first… But don't worry! Just keep reading and reviewing, eventually it'll come back to you! Thank you, and stay tuned!

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

/

Oh, before I forgot… Here's a trailer of my upcoming story! It's about an anime adaptation in this 2010 from a great light novel, so I hope you guys and gals will like it! What is the title? It is...

/

* * *

Mr. Fukuhara : Question 1. What is the name of divine beings who act as the messengers of God?

Akihisa : Cute girls!

Mr. Fukuhara : So that's your type?

Akihisa : Our first (maybe) fanfic story ever! It is…

**Idiots and Tests and Summoned Beings**

**(Baka to Test to Shokanju) **

**Waltz under the Tree**

**By superecho**

**Coming soon...**

Akihisa : Episode 1! Ramen Cups and First Aid and Angels.

Mr. Fukuhara : This will be on your test.


End file.
